<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бессонница by Dit_Pater, WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590365">Бессонница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater'>Dit_Pater</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021'>WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Bodily Fluids, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Masochism, Rot and decay, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шикамару встряхивается и бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.<br/>Синий холодильник с белой крышкой. Конденсат скатывается по пластиковой стенке. Обычно в таких хранят пиво или продукты. Ничего особенного.<br/>Усмешка на лице Шикамару выглядит в зеркале заднего вида зловеще. Осунувшееся лицо с чернотой под глазами, алая сетка сосудов, расчертившая белок. Сколько он уже без нормального сна? Месяц или больше? Сейчас это неважно. Главное — добраться до ближайшего мотеля, вытащить этот проклятый ящик и понять, показалось ему или нет. Почему-то идея распаковать груз прямо здесь, на дороге, не вселяет оптимизма.<br/>Наверное, он с самого начала знал, что все пойдет не по плану.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бессонница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<i>Кошмары приходят ночью.<br/>
Ступают мягкими лапами по лицу,<br/>
обвиваются вокруг горла и медленно душат.<br/>
Можно представить теплый мех, чтобы притупить страх,<br/>
но это вряд ли повлияет на результат. </i><br/>
<br/>
<i>Хуже всего, когда кошмары начинают приходить днем.</i><br/>
</p>
</div><p>За лобовым стеклом стелется однообразный пустынный пейзаж, смазанный поднявшейся из-под колес пылью. Дорога неровная, и его ощутимо трясет. Такое впечатление, что производители внедорожников считают, что в такой машине ты должен задницей чувствовать дорогу… Или подвеске совсем пизда, что тоже не удивительно. Из динамика звучит нарочито веселый голос ведущего, пытающегося растрясти слушателей. Получается плохо. Над панелью мерно качается подвеска из кости и деревянных бусин, гулкий стук отдается в висках. Сонливость никуда не уходит.<br/>
Шикамару встряхивается и бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.<br/>
Синий холодильник с белой крышкой. Конденсат скатывается по пластиковой стенке. Обычно в таких хранят пиво или продукты. Ничего особенного.<br/>
Усмешка на лице Шикамару выглядит в зеркале заднего вида зловеще. Осунувшееся лицо с чернотой под глазами, алая сетка сосудов, расчертившая белок. Сколько он уже без нормального сна? Месяц или больше? Сейчас это неважно. Главное — добраться до ближайшего мотеля, вытащить этот проклятый ящик и понять, показалось ему или нет. Почему-то идея распаковать груз прямо здесь, на дороге, не вселяет оптимизма.<br/>
Наверное, он с самого начала знал, что все пойдет не по плану.<br/>
Но это его не остановило.<br/>
Чужая смерть никогда не отзывалась в нем так остро и болезненно. Но после гибели учителя все изменилось. Он всегда знал, что жизнь охотника за головами заканчивается рано и трагически. Предполагать или надеяться, что с ним или с кем-то из его близких не случится подобного было бы как минимум глупо. Но все равно такого эффекта он не ожидал. Эмоции никогда не были его сильной стороной. Когда они взяли вверх над разумом, что-то в нем с треском обрушилось.<br/>
Его с самого детства приучали к мысли о смерти. После войны необходимость в постоянной военной силе отпала, но последствия остались — как и те, кто вернулся, неся в себе ее часть. Теперь те, кого готовили к войне, защищают мир от таких людей.<br/>
Убийцы Асумы были намного хуже других. Это не просто месть, а необходимая мера. Зачистка особо опасных элементов.<br/>
— Паскуда!<br/>
Натянутые нервы реагируют мгновенно.<br/>
Шикамару бьет по тормозам. Джип немного тащит по песку и гравию, вздымается пыль, а в салон начинает проникать тошнотворный  запах паленой резины. Хорошо, что на дороге, кроме него, никого нет.<br/>
Тишина.<br/>
Показалось или нет? День медленно клонится к вечеру. Надо поторопиться. Если верить навигатору, до ближайшего мотеля еще больше двух часов пути.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Плюсы мотелей на окраинах: никто не задает лишних вопросов. Главное — плати деньги вовремя, выметайся согласно оплате и не оставляй после себя трупы и грязь.<br/>Шикамару вытаскивает холодильник на середину комнаты, но прежде чем открыть его, завешивает окна и закрывает дверь.<br/>Может, прилепить на него веселые наклеечки, чтобы точно не вызывал подозрений? Хотя с его лицензией охотника такие предосторожности не нужны. С ней многое разрешено — убивать людей, возить трупы в багажнике.<br/>Надев перчатки, Шикамару открывает крышку. В глубине, щедро засыпанная сухим льдом, лежит голова Хидана.<br/>— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать в свое оправдание? — вырывается у него против воли. В тишине собственный голос звучит потусторонне — или, возможно, с его восприятием реальности что-то не так.<br/>Покрытые инеем волосы и ресницы, заледеневшая кожа. Синие от холода губы неподвижны, глаза закрыты. На лице, кажется, застыло прижизненное брезгливое выражение. Шикамару предпочел бы перевозить его в жидком азоте. Замершая во льду голова — живая. Интуиция настойчиво говорит ему об этом. Хотя все остальное, здравый смысл в том числе, говорит о том, что такого быть не может.<br/>Шикамару смотрит на него пару минут и уже собирается закрыть крышку. Все-таки бессонные ночи сыграли с ним злую шутку.<br/>До слуха доносится шорох. Кусочки сухого льда медленно расползаются. Рука дрогнула? Тряхнул холодильник?<br/>Мышцы на лице Хидана с трудом сокращаются, открываются глаза. А затем рот:<br/>— Эти блядские ледышки жгутся, как суки! А ты, ебаный урод, сдохнешь в муках! — схваченная холодом кожа трескается, в углах рта проступают алые капли.<br/>Шикамару закрывает крышку. Теперь он точно знает: ему не показалось.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На поверхность воды поднимаются пузырьки воздуха. Голова Хидана на дне ванной гневно открывает рот, но слой воды глушит звук.<br/>Шикамару открывает пиво и садится на край.<br/>Он никогда не считал себя мстительным. Даже не думал, что существуют вещи, которые могут заставить его испытывать такие сильные эмоции. Ему это не нравится. Эмоции сжигают ресурсы, мешают логически думать и вдобавок отнимают слишком много сил.<br/>Слабость, от которой надо избавляться.<br/>— Эй, мудак, хочешь выпить? — Шикамару чуть наклоняет бутылку, и темная жидкость выливается в ванную.<br/>Хидан крысится со дна, показывая зубы. Помнится, бешеным собакам тоже отрезают голову.<br/>Вопреки расхожему мифу, охотники за головами чаще возят пальцы. Меньше места занимает, да и проще. Но головы действуют на заказчиков эффектнее и не оставляют сомнений.<br/>Их даже не так сложно отрезать. Всего-то рассечь мышцы шеи и связки, а потом два-три раза провернуть, чтобы после выразительного хруста голова легко отделилась от тела.<br/>На Хидана не было заказа. Но Шикамару знает, кому можно продать чужую смерть.<br/>Только теперь уже сомневается.<br/>От напарника Хидана и вовсе ничего не осталось. Самоуничтожился при попытке захвата или вторая команда не рассчитала силы. Шикамару не знает.<br/>Они разделили их с самого начала, что уже было почти невыполнимой задачей. Ублюдки держались вместе до победного, вопреки всем хитростям. Хидана Шикамару загнал в лес, в ловчую яму, как зверя. Неожиданный первобытный способ охоты возымел успех, но это был только один из этапов плана. Легкий штрих, который в итоге фактически спас ему жизнь.<br/>Он был слишком занят, потом услышал грохот, увидел уязвленные лица другой команды. От тела даже собирать было нечего. Вряд ли им удастся получить за него деньги. Но что поделать, бывает и такое.<br/>В этот раз Шикамару не интересовала прибыль. Он видел, кто убил Асуму, и виновник должен был за это ответить. Тогда ему казалось, что смерть будет достаточным искуплением. Вот только Хидан никак не хотел умирать.<br/>А что делать с таким? Разве что сделать его бессмертие невыносимым.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Бля, меньше всего хочу пялиться на твою рожу, — сообщает Хидан, болтаясь над приборной панелью. Подвешенная за волосы голова раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Основание шеи Шикамару завернул в пакет, чтобы не текло, не слушая протесты Хидана.<br/>— Не нравится — смотри на дорогу.<br/>— Ску-учно.<br/>— Могу предложить посмотреть изнутри на холодильник.<br/>— На хуй я тебе сдался? Где, блядь, мое тело?<br/>— В той же яме, где была голова.<br/>— Ты меня бесишь. Где Какузу?<br/>— Мертв.<br/>Хидан внезапно замолкает на какое-то время.<br/>— Да ты пиздишь! Он не может умереть. Эй, скажи, что пиздишь! Хули ты молчишь?<br/>Шикамару делает музыку громче. От раздражения даже сонливость проходит.<br/>Эта ночь снова прошла почти без сна. Он надеялся, что Хидан захлебнется. Но чуда не случилось. И тогда Шикамару пришла безумная мысль. Остается только добраться до ближайшего патологоанатома, чтобы ее реализовать.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Труп, который ему предлагают, не первой свежести, но для целей Шикамару вполне подходит. Правда, чтобы Хидан заткнулся, приходится вколоть ему дозу снотворного. Старик-патологоанатом смотрит поверх очков на черный мешок и скептически пожимает плечами: он многое видел на своем веку. Молча принимает деньги и уносит голову.<br/>Подпольный бизнес процветает, за трупы платят хорошую цену, а даже в самом паршивом городе есть те, кто занимается скупкой и продажей. Не всегда нужен заказ, чтобы сдать труп. Достаточно доехать до такого пункта. Если убитый обладает редкой техникой, то это довольно прибыльный бизнес. Правда, незаконный, если нет лицензии.<br/>Уже через час Шикамару получает обратно более увесистый мешок с кадавром.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наверное, стоило его связать.<br/>Чужие руки работают плохо. Сталь проскальзывает по горлу, оставляя длинный кровавый след.<br/>Почему он его не связал?<br/>Не отрезал пальцы, не предпринял хоть что-нибудь для того, чтобы этого не произошло.<br/>По шее течет теплое. Шикамару знает, что если провести по ней, ладонь обязательно окрасится в красный, знает, что это его кровь, но ничего не предпринимает. Словно его сознание выключили, и он теперь смотрит на все это со стороны.<br/>Бессонница дает о себе знать.<br/>Хидан вскакивает, матерится и смотрит совершенно безумным взглядом. Хочется убить, а не получается. Вот это, наверное, разочарование.<br/>— С-сука, — он почти хрипит от злости и бессилия, потом закашливается.<br/>Хидан становится еще безумнее в бессильной ярости, заносит нож снова, но Шикару бьет его в ноги. Слышится хруст, в воздухе повисает сладковатый запах, а тело падает на пол.<br/>Вряд ли это кость, скорее, вывихнул сустав. Истлевшая ткань плохо держится. Сколько уже этому трупу? Ему сказали, дней пять, но вполне может быть и неделя. Никому бы не пришло в голову проверять.<br/>Хидан лежит на полу и рычит от злости. Похоже, боли он не чувствует. А жаль – это было бы отличным дополнением.<br/>— Сдохни, выблядок. — С трупа натекает на пол. Колено вывернуто под неестественным углом, но Хидан все равно пытается подняться. Выглядит, как дешевый шутер с зомби, только здесь ощущается и трупный запах, и собственная кровь, вытекающая из раны.<br/>— У меня есть идея получше.<br/>Шикамару достает пистолет и выпускает в тело Хидана всю обойму. Плоть и жижа разлетаются в стороны, и на уборку Шикамару явно потратит очень много времени. Но сейчас ему все равно. Мстительное наслаждение затапливает с головой.<br/>Кажется, Шикамару сошел с ума. Он ничего не отрицает. Он видит только злобно скалящуюся бешеную собаку на своем полу, уже лишенную возможности двигаться, и не хочет останавливаться, выпуская очередную пулю.<br/>Эту ночь голова Хидана снова проводит в холодильнике, запертом на все замки. Шикамару не доверяет даже себе, что уж говорить об отрезанной голове врага. Пусть даже у того теперь снова нет рук.<br/>Сон так и не приходит. Всю ночь Шикамару мерещатся звуки, словно холодильник пытаются прогрызть изнутри.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хидан говорит, бесконечно и много. Голос скачет с высоких нот на низкие, режет уши, мешая спать за рулем. Это неожиданно полезное побочное свойство. Эмоциональная нестабильность пропитывает существование Шикамару.<br/>— Долго будешь возить меня с собой, как сувенир?<br/>Шикамару пожимает плечами и ничего не отвечает.<br/>Хидан тоже спит мало. Его присутствие делает сон еще более зыбким, напоминает о ненависти и выдергивает в реальность. Хочется закопать его в землю на три метра, закрыть чем-нибудь неподъемным и никогда не откапывать, но почему-то Шикамару этого не делает. Он испытывает удовлетворение, наблюдая за его попытками существовать в таком состоянии.<br/>Хидан жалуется и скулит по малейшему поводу, ноет, но если присмотреться, за этой маской можно заметить хищника, который выжидает в засаде.<br/>Шикамару дает ему шанс в следующем городе и снова пришивает его голову к другому телу. Словно первый раз его ничему не учит, словно он с наивностью ребенка совершает одни и те же ошибки или пытается найти оригинальный способ самоубийства.<br/>Но безумие заразно. Он выкуривает не одну сигарету, пока ждет тело. Теперь остается только дождаться, когда выветрится наркоз.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пальцы Хидана цепко хватают за шею. Шикамару чувствует их холод. От приложенного усилия кожа и мышцы трупа лопаются, на лицо и шею летят капли тошнотворной жижи, в которую уже начало превращаться тело.<br/>Хидан воет от невозможности осуществить задуманное. Мышцы рвутся, сухожилия расходятся. Он подается вперед всем телом в последнем броске. Шикамару едва успевает столкнуть его с себя, прежде чем Хидан смыкает зубы — только чувствует вскользь прикосновение языка. Еще немного — и Хидан вцепился бы ему в горло зубами, и тогда совершенно точно больше некому было бы решать вопросы с его новыми телами.<br/>Хидан сворачивается на полу и кричит, и этот звук похож на голос смертельно раненного зверя.<br/>— Нахуя! Нахуя ты оставил меня! Больше всего на свете хочу обглодать тебе лицо, выдрать глаза и увидеть кровь!<br/>Ткань легкого уже начала расползаться. Шикамару знаком этот сладковатый запах гнили. Он гребаный мазохист и садист одновременно — платит деньги, чтобы голову этого ублюдка пришивали к новым телам, а потом наблюдает за тем, как труп медленно разрушается. В первый день Хидан еще не слишком хорошо владеет телом, а дальше уже тело становится недостаточно сильным для физического воздействия.<br/>С Хидана течет на пол темная дрянь, которая когда-то была кровью, внутренностями и еще хрен знает чем.<br/>Шикамару достает сигарету и закуривает. Запах табачного дыма заглушает ароматы, витающие в комнате.<br/>— Существует не так много способов отомстить бессмертному. И это один из них. — Голос даже не дрожит. Свою новую реальность Шикамару принял неожиданно просто.<br/>— Нравится! Нравится, да? Да ты ничем от меня не отличаешься! — Хидан заливается булькающим смехом, изо рта его тоже течет что-то темное, свисает вязкими каплями. Похоже, тело уже почти переварило себя изнутри. — С-сука…<br/>Хидан поднимается с пола, с трудом двигая конечностями и напоминая шарнирную куклу, которую неумело дергают за нити.<br/>Ползет на кухню, оставляя за собой склизкий след. Хватает первый попавшийся нож. С остервенением рубит себе шею, сильно ниже линии стежков, чтобы не задеть родную плоть. Лезвие бесконечно тупое, плоть больше лопается, чем режется.<br/>— На хуй так жить. На хуй! Я даже уебать тебя не могу, мелкий пиздюк.<br/>Шикамару медленно затягивается, наблюдая за агонией Хидана. В конце концов тот отшвыривает нож и поворачивается.<br/>— Режь, блядь, чем хочешь, режь, но отхуячь этот вонючий мешок дерьма.<br/>Шикамару пожимает плечами, расстегивает молнию на сумке и достает оттуда один из своих ножей, доставшийся ему в наследство.<br/>— Символично, — он усмехается и подходит к Хидану, зажав сигарету в зубах. Медленно берет его за волосы одной рукой и наотмашь режет второй, почти услышав, как хрустят шейные позвонки и лопается спинной мозг.<br/>А после кидает голову в раковину и включает воду.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утро начинается с холодной речной воды. С тумана, который затянул все пространство над озером серым непроглядным пологом. И неясных шорохов за гранью видимости.<br/>Шикамару трясет так, что зуб на зуб не попадает. Вода оказалась не просто холодной, а ледяной, в предрассветном воздухе это грозит переохлаждением. Но он не идет согреваться в машину, даже полотенце не достает.<br/>Так правильно.<br/>Так надо.<br/>Он очень хочет вернуться в реальность. Выйти из порочного круга. Лечь в постель вечером и забыться беспробудным сном до самого утра.<br/>Вместо этого он гонит машину по следу очередного парня, чью смерть можно продать очень дорого. Потому что Шикамару не может заснуть.<br/>Бессонница становится навязчивым наваждением. Сначала ее можно было принимать с иронией, но сейчас уже нет. Она выжимает последние силы и покушается на рассудок.<br/>«Пей таблетки, бро», — говорит ему Чоджи при встречах, но Шикамару не может позволить себе ослабить бдительность.<br/>Хидан недовольно сидит на берегу и наблюдает, напоминая памятник самому себе. Действительно собака, хоть и бешеная. На исходе месяц их совместного существования. Назвать это партнерством язык не повернется. Смирился ли Хидан? Нет. Отчаялся? Тоже нет. Как вирус, который медленно ползет в мозг по нервной системе, он все так же предпринимает попытки убить Шикамару, но уже более лениво. Скорее, развлекается на излете срока, положенного трупу. И, судя по всему, уже начал скучать.<br/>Новое тело скудно существовало, пыталось дышать и есть, а еще оно было относительно свежим. Хидан надеялся, что оно будет медленнее гнить.<br/>Шикамару почти уверен: это тело постигнет та же участь, что и предыдущие, — это лишь вопрос времени.<br/>У него была мысль пришить Хидану женское тело, но тот пообещал, что искромсает его лично в первый же день, или придушит патологоанатома, или создаст еще каких-нибудь проблем, поэтому от идеи пришлось отказаться.<br/>Шикамару испытывает садистское удовлетворение, пересаживая голову Хидана на новые тела. Тот не стал более мирным, скорее, притаился до более удобного момента. Шикамару не дает ему шанса воплотить свое желание в жизнь. Да и что Хидан сможет после того, как начнет гнить? Остаться головой без тела — не так уж весело, если подумать, но для того, чтобы Хидан это осознал, понадобилось перешивать его дважды. Идеально владеть телом тот может лишь первые несколько часов, а потом оно начинает подводить или работает уже не в полную силу.<br/>— Я как карманная собачка или сувенир. Хочешь, побуду твоей сучкой? — Хидан смеется, глядя, как Шикамару растирается полотенцем. Сладковатый запах уже начал его преследовать. Скоро нужно будет найти новое тело, и Шикамару мысленно прикидывает точки для остановки. Это уже стало для него рутинной обязанностью. Главное — находить опытных патологоанатомов, которые умеют держать язык за зубами, и вовремя договариваться с Хиданом, чтобы тот не выдавал себя в процессе, хотя на крайний случай его всегда можно накачать препаратами. Для этого даже не нужно много денег.<br/>— Воздержусь. К тому же, ты отказался от женского тела.<br/>— Женское — это слишком просто. — Хидан недовольно трет шею. Иногда он говорит почти нормально. Кажется, и он может уставать от происходящего.<br/>— Хидан, ты всегда был таким ебнутым? — внезапно спрашивает Шикамару, одеваясь. Тот молчит и смотрит не него вопросительно. — Да перестань. Ты не можешь быть таким двадцать четыре на семь.<br/>— Бля-я, эта твоя вера в светлое, доброе и вечное порядком раздражает. Если ты думаешь, что это все выебоны ради картинки, то тогда ты тут ебнутый, а не я.<br/>— Почему ты такой?<br/>— Да хуй его знает. Трахнули и убили на моих глазах мать, мой отец сделал это топором, читая какую-то молитву. Родился в общине фанатиков, где детей воспитывали весьма жестко. Обрывочные воспоминания. Мне пытались промывать мозги, часть детей стараются такое забывать, а я помню. И убивать научился тогда же, чтобы выжить. Умею это лучше всего. Ваш бог мне не помог, пришлось молиться другому. С его именем я убиваю, с его именем восстаю.<br/>Глядя на Хидана, Шикамару чувствует, как по позвоночнику сбегает холодок. Самому ему двадцать три, а Хидану — около тридцати, возможно, даже больше, но это не такая уж большая разница. Все они успели застать войну.<br/>Но если раньше Шикамару воспринимал свою победу как нечто само собой разумеющееся, то теперь он понимал, что ему очень сильно повезло. Было намного больше шансов, что именно он проиграет. И он уже не понимает, какой исход был бы лучше.<br/>— Так сложились обстоятельства. — Хидан разводит руками, и Шикамару невольно вздрагивает. Такое ощущение, что его мысли видно насквозь.<br/>— Неужели я слышу смирение?<br/>— Хуй тебе. Просто задолбало. Грохну тебя — сгнию под кустом, пырясь в небо. Нахрен мне это сдалось?<br/>— Будешь и дальше, как сувенир?<br/>— А я и есть сувенир. Как кошачья лапка.<br/>— Кроличья.<br/>— Да похуй. Хоть человеческий хуй. Поехали, ебнем кого-нибудь, кто там у тебя дальше в списке. Владел бы телом нормально — показал бы тебе, как надо. Иногда ты тратишь на них непростительно много времени и сил.<br/>Шикамару вздыхает, одевается и идет к машине. Хидан ковыляет следом, посмеиваясь. Вся машина уже пропахла трупами, словно багажник набит ими под завязку. Шикамару меняет освежители, чистит салон по несколько раз в день — и все равно чувствует этот флер смерти.<br/>Его уже не тошнит. Запах даже начинает ему нравиться, и где-то на переферии сознания мелькает мысль, что это не нормально.<br/>Но такова реальность, и с ней приходится мириться.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В придорожном кафе подают паскудную еду за грязными столами, а в сортирах воняет так, что тянет блевать. Но ничего лучше поблизости нет. Они уже несколько дней в пути.<br/>Тела взяли по очень хорошей цене. И Шикамару уже наметил себе новый заказ. Жизнь постепенно входит в привычную колею.<br/>Болтовня Хидана все так же не дает ему заснуть за рулем, беспокойство от чужого присутствия начинает отпускать, но сон не возвращается. Реальность становится все более размытой. Теряется ощущение времени, пропадают базовые желания, тело двигается лишь усилием воли.<br/>Вот и сейчас, когда Хидан глотает первую порцию еды и меняется в лице, осознание приходит не сразу. Оно нагоняет лишь через пару минут, когда Хидан исчезает по направлению к туалету.<br/>Время искать новое тело.<p> <i>Хидана рвет чем-то зеленовато-коричневым с резким кислым запахом. Желудок выворачивает наизнанку, а злость и ярость выплескивается за края сознания. Это блядское тело снова начало умирать. Рвотный позыв подбирается к горлу, он делает это нарочито громко, чтобы скрыть досаду.<br/>
— Что, совсем хреново, брат? — В туалет, покачиваясь, входит какой-то жирный хрен, усмехаясь, будто знает все на свете. Еще немного — и братски похлопает по плечу.<br/>
Хидан фокусируется на нем через плечо. Как только по фаянсу начинает журчать чужая струя, он поднимается от толчка и поворачивается.<br/>
В зеркалах над умывальниками отражается его полубезумный взгляд.</i></p><p>Шикамару чувствует опасность на уровне интуиции. С Хиданом никогда ничего невозможно просчитать, но надо быть готовым к неприятностям.<br/>
Прошло совсем немного времени. Другой и поссать бы не успел.<br/>
Когда Шикамару входит в туалет, он видит в скудном холодном освещении, как по бледно-синему кафелю над писсуаром стекают темные капли. По полу растекается вода с темными разводами. Сам туалет пуст, но это ничего не значит. Шикамару проверяет кабинки, бросает взгляд на зарешеченное окошко под потолком, а потом выходит из туалета и выглядывает в коридор. Темные капли прокладывают дорожку до самого черного хода.<br/>
Все в таких местах спланировано максимально удобно, чтобы можно было незаметно вынести тело. После войны активно процветает черный рынок, поэтому трупы стоят так дорого. Даже родственники могут продать тело, чтобы выручить побольше денег. Сложные техники — на вес золота. Одна проблема: обученных шиноби так просто не убить, поэтому за ними охотятся такие же шиноби, пусть и более законопослушные. Отвалишь немного деньжат владельцу забегаловки на окраине — и спокойно можешь вынести тело через вторую дверь.<br/>
Кстати…<br/>
Шикамару возвращается, чтобы бросить на стол оплату с щедрыми чаевыми, и только потом покидает заведение через заднюю дверь.<br/>
Хидан сидит возле машины, а тело с обезображенным лицом лежит рядом. Хидан даже коробку из-под пиццы подложил под башку трупу, чтоб поменьше натекло на асфальт. Хотя все равно набежала приличная лужа.<br/>
— Ах ты ж сука, — зло произносит Шикамару.<br/>
Хидан поднимает на него взгляд: азартные глаза больного ублюдка. Как дозу получил. По лицу блуждает блаженная улыбка. Хочется выбить ему пару зубов. Ощущение, что довольная тупая псина принесла ему дохлую кошку. Смотри! Я приволок! Я смог!<br/>
— Валим. Быстро, — только и бросает Шикамару, его снова тошнит от недосыпа и навязчивого запаха крови.<br/>
Тело забрасывают в багажник. Машина выезжает со стоянки на слабо освещенную улицу.<br/>
— Тут неподалеку есть патологоанатом, давай туда.<br/>
— Не указывай мне, что делать.<br/>
— Хорошо.<br/>
Слишком просто. Тревожный звоночек.<br/>
Шикамару не успевает обернуться, как в лицо ему летят теплые капли.<br/>
— Хидан, сука, не смей!<br/>
Зеркало заднего вида забызгано кровью, переднее стекло тоже и даже на колени течет. Шикамару даже смотреть не надо, чтобы понять, что недоносок откуда-то выудил нож и сейчас радостно кромсает себе шею, начиная с артерии. Максимально грязно и неаккуратно.<br/>
— Ты все еще можешь меня закопать, — хрипло булькает Хидан, его пробирает смех, и на приборную панель выплескивается новая порция крови вперемешку с чем-то еще.<br/>
— Блядь, — на злость уже не хватает сил. Ни на что не хватает, только следить за дорогой и пытаться разобрать адрес, который произносит Хидан.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мерное жужжание погружает в прострацию, хотя наверное, должно усыплять. Щетки, литры антисептика и моющих средств.<br/>«Помойте мне машину от крови, вот вам побольше денег за молчание» — наверное, самая распространенная нынче просьба на дорогах. Обычно Шикамару предельно аккуратен, но сейчас ему уже все равно. В ночное время посетителей мало, а у него есть пара лишних часов, пока ему не выдадут тело Хидана. Поэтому он курит, пока какой-то человек из ближайшего сервиса за хорошие деньги отмывает его машину. Потом ее пропустят через коммерческую мойку, и, возможно, в ней можно будет ездить. Хотя проще, конечно, сжечь на хрен.<br/>Хидан — ублюдок. Шикамару не стоит иллюзий. Его не переиграть на его же поле. В противостоянии по части неадекватности перевес на его стороне. Шикамару чувствует, как контроль ускользает. Чего он сам хочет? Мысли ускользают, путаются, и он так и не находит ответ.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уже через полчаса после патологоанатома Хидан подбирается к Шикамару, стоящему возле окна, и просит сигарету.<br/>— Ты же нихрена не чувствуешь.<br/>— Частично, — уклончиво отвечает Хидан. — Ну дай, бля, жалко тебе, что ли?<br/>Шикамару пожимает плечами и дает сигарету, даже поджигает ее, чувствуя когнитивный диссонанс. Хидан морщится, облизывается и нахохливается, как попугай.<br/>— Значит, ты и боль чувствуешь? — Хидан смотрит на него, недовольно дергает щекой.<br/>— Каждый раз, как мне отрезают голову. Я мазохист. Ты знал? Можешь отрезать мне голову сотню раз, а я все равно буду кончать от удовольствия. Это портит всю твою ебанную программу мести, не думаешь? Или это самоудовлетворение?<br/>— Ты должен был умереть.<br/>— Но что-то пошло не по плану, правда? Мне откровенно похуй, развлекайся. Дай знать, когда наиграешься. Вы, дети, любите игры что в войну, что в месть, что в тысячу оттенков правды.<br/>— Это не игры, — шипит Шикамару.<br/>Хидан щурится. Свет отражается от его глаз, делая их цвет еще менее естественным. Узкая сиреневая полоса, как в комиксах про сверхлюдей.<br/>— Вы — дети, которых используют взрослые дяди и тети. Хочешь я расскажу, что будет потом, когда вы выполните всю грязную работу за других, истребляя якобы опасные элементы? За тобой придут. А потом примутся за таких, как ты и твои дружочки. Вы нужны им не больше, чем расходный материал. Это тоже война. Лживая и поганая. — Он ухмыляется. Белая полоса влажно блестящих зубов. Шикамару кажется, что он видит пару клыков хищника.<br/>— Отъебись, — устало произносит он. Этого он тоже нахватался от Хидана. Его словарный запас оскудел и пополнился словечками из чужого лексикона. Возможно, это и есть главный секрет бессмертия этого ублюдка — простота.<br/>Хидан запрокидывает голову и смеется. На его шее явственно виден шов с торчащими нитками, на которые налипла сукровица. Что-то в этом теле все еще продолжает кровоточить, хотя сердца в нем нет уже давно.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Шикамару принимает решение и разворачивает машину. Хидан смотрит на него, но вопросов не задает. Пустынные пейзажи сменяются редкими деревьями, а затем полноценным лесом. Хидан приходит в возбуждение и смотрит по сторонам, явно узнавая местность.<br/>— Режь, — коротко бросает он в очередном отеле, безропотно подставляя шею, даже встав на колени и молитвенно сложив руки.<br/>Похоже, он уже догадался.<br/>Дальше все происходит по привычной схеме. Разве что за телом приходится ехать и копать всю ночь. Но утром оно уже у ближайшего патологоанатома.<br/>Уже в мотеле Шикамару открывает мешок с Хиданом и сидит возле него, наблюдая возвращение монстра. От отсутствия сна ему кажется, будто время повернуло вспять. Шикамару не знает, чем все это закончится, но готов к любому исходу.<br/>Через какое-то время Хидан поднимается, двигает руками и ногами, трет шею. Скалится. У кого-нибудь другого уже сочился бы гной изо всех дыр, а этому насрать.<br/>Да чего уж там, кто-нибудь другой уже точно был бы мертв.<br/>— Надо снять их потом, — произносит Шикамару, показывая на стежки на шее. Хидан замирает и смотрит с интересом. — Твоя башка не отвалится?<br/>— А что? — Хидан кокетливо дергает плечом и смотрит в упор. — Переживаешь?<br/>— Не люблю напрасную трату сил.<br/>— Считаешь, что я твой гребаный проект?<br/>— Не без этого.<br/>— Лестно. И самоуверенно. — Хидан облизывает пересохшие губы, выуживает из кармана темные очки, а потом произносит тихо и хрипло. —  Только я не твой проект. Хочешь — снимай. Если не захочешь отрезать мне голову раньше. Снова. А теперь как насчет пожрать?<br/>И заливается смехом. Его голос срывается на высоких нотах, словно звучит выше, где-то в горле хрипит из-за поврежденных хрящей, и от этого становится жутко.<br/>Уже позже выясняется, что Хидану все еще тяжело говорить длинные фразы. Поэтому он рубит их в самых неподходящих местах — до того, как голос срывается на хрип.<br/>Зачем он только спас его?<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хидан просит отвезти его на место своей смерти, а Шикамару ему не отказывает, даже вопросов не задает. Голова непомерно тяжелая, мысли липкие, реальность превращается в раскадровку и доходит частями. Но на место они приезжают без происшествий.<br/>Хидан проходит между деревьев совершенно не в том направлении, в котором Шикамару ожидал. Они добираются до места, где словно прошел тайфун или прогремел взрыв: сломанные деревья, взрытая земля, следы огня. Хидан плавно стекает на землю, сначала присаживается на колени, потом ложится прямо в песок. Шикамару кажется, что еще немного — и тот поднимет голову и завоет, как пес, который потерял хозяина. Он даже не сомневается: именно здесь убили Какузу.<br/>Хидан не мог знать, где это произошло, но безошибочно нашел место.<br/>Память навязчиво подсовывает воспоминание об их споре, который произошел, кажется, уже тысячу лет назад.<br/>«Тебе не понять! — орал тогда Хидан. — Вся ваша ебаная связь между учителем и учеником — ничто. А вы поделите на двоих что-то большее, чем просто "он показал мне, как метать ножи, и подтирал мне сопли, когда я разнюнился"... Сука», — и, забрав сигареты, ушел курить на улицу.<br/>Шикамару тогда так и не понял, что он имел в виду. Но теперь, глядя на свернувшегося на земле Хидана, кажется, начал понимать. И это понимание окончательно показало, какая пропасть между ними, как всего несколько лет на войне превращают людей в оживших монстров, но при этом учат ценить другие вещи. Нет, он не простил Хидана и никогда не простит, но теперь он мог допустить, что многое упустил, и дать себе ответы на вопросы, которые игнорировал…<br/>Так или иначе, они с Хиданом решили, что с этого момента каждый идет своей дорогой.<br/>Шикамару вернул ему тело. Привез его в начало пути. Их пути расходятся.<br/>Шикамару еще с минуту стоит на месте, а потом быстрым шагом идет к машине.<br/>Но так и не уезжает.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я ведь убью их. Ты знаешь?<br/>— Знаю.<br/>— Это очень глупое решение. Такие, как ты, не умеют закрывать глаза.<br/>— Тебя могут убить раньше.<br/>—  Так веришь в них?<br/>—  Верю.<br/>—  Я могу убить тебя. Ты знаешь?<br/>—  Знаю.<br/>—  Или ты хочешь умереть?<br/>—  Пока еще не решил.<br/>—  Я не буду решать за тебя. — Это звучит почти капризно.<br/>Шикамару усмехается, отражая ту самую безумную улыбку, которую так часто видел.<br/>Может, это и есть та самая истинная причина, по которой он решил подобрать одну бешеную собаку. Может, он надеялся, что она оборвет его мучения, и ему не придется решать ту единственную логическую задачку, которую он не может решить?<br/>Хочет он умереть или нет.<br/>Бессонница имеет свойство заканчиваться.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кошмары приходят в любое время суток.<br/>Дерут стальными когтями душу, оставляют после себя пустоту и боль. Страх со временем притупляется, становится вечным спутником.<br/>За лобовым стеклом стелется однообразный пустынный пейзаж. Шикамару вздрагивает и просыпается. Душно, кондиционер не вывозит в эту поганую жару. Веселая музыка из динамиков пробирается прямо в сознание, режет без ножа.<br/>Шикамару встряхивается и бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.<br/>Синий холодильник с белой крышкой. Конденсат скатывается по пластиковой стенке. Обычно в таких хранят пиво или продукты. Ничего особенного.<br/>Почему ему кажется, что это еще не все?
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>